My Only Wish
by our-last-words
Summary: She met him in a dream and came to his world. She ran away from Kingdom Hearts to be with the only real friend she ever had and then he disappered leaving in his place someone named "Sora". O.CxRoxasxSora the summary isn' that good sorryy
1. Dreams

**_Last-Words:_**Unfortunately I don't own Kh. If I did Axel would have never died and I would force them all to break dance ) but anyway I hope you all in joy the first part of the story )

-**_My Only Wish-_**

**_Chapter One: Dreams_**

_**Here we all are **_

_**Always looking down on the world**_

_**This is where our hearts lay, down on the ground**_

_**So tonight let's look up at the sky**_

_**Where our dreams and hopes shine - from "Dreams and Stars" (A poem I wrote) **_

Darkness. It's all around us. Even as the sun shines upon us there are shadows. Though you can always find light in the greatest of darkness, how rare it maybe. You can also find darkness in the brightest of light. Then there is that one place everyone wants, a place of true darkness. This place is called Kingdom Hearts . Though I don't think this place is bad.

Could you be good and still be of darkness? I've pondered this question for a many years now. Every time the sun would shine on our world of darkness, I would silently plead for an answer to my many questions. Though the sun can never answer me on it annual rise and fall. I'll just have to live with this place, Kingdom Hearts, my home.

The last of the sunset faded in to hues of orange, reds and yellows, chased away by midnight and gleaming pinpricks. The day held so dear to my peoples hearts was over, to come again the following year. Once a year the sun rose and fell upon this land. This land of darkness. Once a year we received new hope, so that darkness could be renewed to the lands. I looked to the sky, missing the Azure that was once painted upon it.

Laughter still floated through the air thickly. Sweet smells wafted behind, playing with the senses. I looked down upon my people as they moved through the streets. Lights were hang as if in midair below. The festival was just starting to die down. I lifted my self from the window and turn back to my room. The walls were stone and seemed cold, though the room wasn't exactly bare. A full length mirror stood by the fall wall, a vanity next to it adored with makeup and hair brushes. My bed was to the far left and was a mass of red silk. On the right was a door leading to the bathroom and by the mirror a door to the hall.

Oh, how a longed to fling that door open and rush out side to play along the beach near the festival. Though I knew I wasn't aloud. I walked to the mirror and examined myself. I didn't even seem like it was me looking out from a curtain of hair. I raised my head a little higher causing my hair to fall to my shoulders. My face was covered in make-up, to make me seem all to perfect. My silver hair as done in ringlets around my face. The only thing that was mine were my eyes. They stared out, a startling red, though they had the tendency to turn blue.

I wore a silken dress of the softest red. White gloves covered my fingers. I stared angrily at this image of me and tried to wiped the make-up from my face. I pulled off the gloves and flung them across the room, still trying to scrub the false perfection from my skin. Soon I gave up as I couldn't get some of it off and walked to my bed. I disregarded my clothing and settled in between the sheets and blanket. I escaped to the only place I could, my dreams.

The light surrounded everything. I stood blinking in the middle of it all. And then, there he was. He's back was towards me. His hair was blonde and spiked. "wait!" I shouted coming a couple steps forward. He turned his Azure eyes on me and he smiled.

"who are you?" I asked. "why will you never answer my questions?"

"Roxas." he said.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"my name." he said.

The light faded from around us and faded to the beach by the castle. The sun was setting once again shining on the surface of the water. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"I'm Namida." I said.

"Namida, a sad name." Roxas said looking out into the ocean.

I looked away from his form. "why haven't you disappeared yet like you always do?" I asked.

He looked at my once again those eyes of his glittering. "You're the one always disappearing."

I shook my head. "This is such an odd dream, wouldn't you agree Roxas?" I asked

"why do you ask so many questions?" He asked shaking his head.

"Because I never get answers." I say.

I sighed an plopped down on to the sand. Not very princess like I know but what do you expect? Roxas sat down beside me. I put my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I stared at this odd boy. He had one leg straight on the sand and the other raised with his elbow resting upon it.

"It's Beautiful..." I say looking up at the sky.

"yeah." he replies.

"why do I always dream of you?" I ask.

"I don't know" He stated.

"you seem to dream of me as well." I say.

"yeah..."

"Are we somehow connected?" I asked myself staring at the sky.

"Maybe." He said.

"Roxas?" I asked staring at him once again.

"yeah?" He asked looking at me.

"Can I meet you in real life, instead of a dream?" I asked.

"why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Because I want to get to know you." I said. " I mean we dream of each other for a reason don't we? I want to know that reason."

"where do you live?" He asked.

"Kingdom Hearts." I say.

"never heard of it." he said.

"Then maybe I can go to your world and get out of this place."

"Yeah maybe."

Then it was over. I felt myself awaken. The dream was over, gone. Was Roxas real? I couldn't help but wonder. It all seemed to good to be true. Was there truly other worlds out there? I guess I just had to be patient and wait for tonight when I could once again talk to him.

A knock on the door made me sit up on the bed. "My lady?" A voice asked.

"You may enter." I said as I stood straighten the dress I wore the other day.

A some what short girl entered the room and bowed. Her hair was pulled back was pulled back into a simple pony tail, A few strands of hair stuck out.

"Heartless are reeking havoc in the garden and the Queen wishes for you to take care of them." she said.

"Thank you for delivering the message." I said giving a fake warm smile.

The girl blushed and bowed again rushing out of the room. I sighed shaking my head. Heartless were popping up everywhere as of late. I went behind the huge mirror ad pushed in a stone. On the opposite wall (where the bathroom was) a little door way opened. Inside was a couple weapons. I took a simple Katana and let the door shut as I walked out of the room.

The Garden was a mess. Rose bushes were up rooted and strew around the stone walls that contained the garden. A couple people were just behind the gates watching, waiting for the heartless to leave. The heartless were mostly by the gate trying to get to the hearts of the people outside. I sighed once again as I noticed the number of heartless.

There was at least a good twenty or thirty in the area. I looked down at the Katana, It was useless to me now. A couple heartless raised their heads. Their yellow beady eyes looked up at me from across the garden. They were simple Shadow heartless, but still there was so many... All at once they wiggled into the ground and came towards me. They moved quickly across the ground as I waited for them.

They rose from the ground in clusters of ten. A group came towards me in a rush.  
"Momento!" (Slow) I shouted as I concentrated on all the heartless.  
They all slowed moving almost the slugs towards me. "Cyrus!" (Light) I said think again of the heartless. They all burst into light and little hearts floated into the sky from each of them. The crowd behind the gate cheered as they opened the gate. I smiled at them and took the stone steps back into the castle.

Im what some people call a word witch. A person with a power over words. Of course this words arent in any language books. Their ancient words the heart remembers and the mind forgets. As your power grows the more words you remember. Though only word witches can access these words. This of course makes me unique. There was only 10 word witches (in record) through history so Yay for me.

I stopped at the throne room and pulled myself from my thoughts. I knocked lightly. "Enter"  
my mothers voice said.

I opened the doors slowly not really wanting to be here. My mother sat on the throne to the left and the other sat empty beside her. Rich red carpet led to twin seats. My father was away on business. Mother was siting upright and looked at me calmly.

"I took care of the heartless." I said lightly.  
"Then go to your room and await your teachers." My mother said coldly.

"Yes mother." I say looking anywhere but her.

I turned around and walked out of the room. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. The wood was freezing. The years of ruling the lands had turned her into a cold person. The lost of my older brother probably didnt help much either. He was more fit to be a ruler then me. His lost is what caused me to fight the heartless. Those creatures are what took him from us. I looked out the widow in front of the door. It was so dark outside, it seemed to be the type of darkness that could just swallow you up. I shivered at the thought and made my way towards my room.

Anticipation grew in my stomach as I lay in bed. I was begging for sleep to come. Slowly it came. We were back on the beach again. This time the night was around us like a thick blanket. A full moon was above and glittered in the ocean. The waves crashed in the shallows and ran toward our feet.

"Hello Roxas." I said politely.

"Hi." he said back with a small smile.

I slipped off my shoes as I sat next to him. He sitting the same way as before, staring into the ocean. The water came out to greet my toes in a cool rush. The wind was weaving in my hair and the scent of salt was everywhere.

"Whats your world like?" I ask suddenly.

Roxas looked to me.

"Who lives where you do?" I asked quickly.

Roxas scratched the back of his neck thinking. "Well there's Hayner, Pence and Olette. Then  
there's these jerks named Seifer, Rai, and Fuu." he said lying back in the sand.

I followed his example but turned to face him as I asked the next question. "Whats your towns name?"

"Twilight Town." He said.

I thought for a second then asked: "why is it called that?"

"Because Twilight Town is known for its sunsets." He said.  
I looked to the sky and sighed. "Sounds like such a fun place." I looked at the stars darkly wishing I could live there instead of the castle.

"What about you?" Roxas asked.

"Its boring where I live." I stated looking back at the boy.

"Is it now?" He asked His eyes showing he was semi-curious.

"I really don't have any friends, my mom hates me in a way. I never talk to my father. The only people I talk to are you and a servant every once in a while." I say.

"Servant?" He asked.

"Im the Princess." I say nonchalantly.

He stared at me a little weird and I could'nt help but smile at him. I looked back up at the stars in deep thought. _I wish I could go with Roxas back to Twilight Town. _I thought just as a shooting star flinted across the sky. I looked back at Roxas. In his hand was sky-blue Ice cream bar. He was licking it as he stared off into space.

"Where did that come from?" I inquired.

"Hm?" he asked. "Do you wanna try it?"

I stared at him then the ice cream, then back to him again. I took the ice cream, it wasnt like Id get his germs or anything, a dreams a dream. I put it to my lips carefully and took a small lick. It seemed salty and sweet. I took another lick and handed it back to Roxas.

"Its really good..." I say smiling.

He smiled back. "It's sea-salt ice cream." he said.

Everything suddenly disappeared. I was once again in my room. I sat up quickly. I looked down at me feet. There was a wet spot (she did'nt wet herself -.-) around them. My eyes widened as I pulled the covers off of my body. My slightly damp and covered in sand. I jumped up and ran to the mirror. Sand was mixed in my hair and layered my clothes. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as I stared at myself horrified. Then slowly the shock wore off and I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick bath. I smiled as I ran the water. So it seemed that maybe just maybe my dreams were real...

The Endless Cafe  
**_Namida_**: (Dressed in a maid outfit) Welcome Everyone to The Endless Cafe!

**_Last-Words_**: Yes welcome to the first installment of the Cafe. I Really wanted to do something special for this story. So I decided to do some fun stuff once the chapter is over. Though its up to the readers what kinda of stuffs is going here. Do you guys want some humor? If so funny shorts or bloopers or perhaps both? Its all up to you guys.

_**Namida**_: (bows) Your imput means a lot!

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**I laid back on the warm sand of the beach thinking of Roxas's friends. He was looking at me waiting for the next question. I smiled up at him. I just suddenly felt so tired. I turned to face him and put my cheek in to the sand as I closed my eyes.**

**I snuggled myself closer into my pillow. It seemed so warm. The pillow was rising up and down and was blowing warm air onto my neck. Wait...pillows don't breathe... I let out a scream and flung myself off the bed. I looked at the bed and my heart skipped a beat.**

**"R-Roxas?"**


	2. Godfrey and He

When I was younger my brother always told me that if you walked far enough into the forest around the kingdom you'll come to a place filled with light. Where the darkness only fell upon that place once a year, during the sun festival in the kingdom. It is a place that is the complete opposite of our home. I never tried going into the forest, there we're to many possibilities of a heartless attacking me. It made me wonder how I got stuck running through the overgrown path. It was impossible right? The only way someone could have one of _those_ books was to be from somewhere other then the kingdom.

"Come on Namida can you go anyway faster?" I voice taunted.

I swore loudly. I was only meet with the ringing laughter of the person who led me on this chase. I ran a little faster stumbling over roots occasionally but I quickly righted myself. The dark trees all blurred together, to the point were it looked like I was running through a sea of darkness. The pale moonlight only lit the path ahead of me, seemingly weaving through the tress them selves. The rhythm was my pounding heart and the crunch of leaves beneath my feet.

"Show yourself!" I gasped out.

"Your so far away…" The man's voice whispered.

A branched nicked my cheek and I flinched. I slowed to a light jog and tried to catch my breath. In the distance a storm brewed, it's booming thunder reaching me. Yellow eyes gleamed at me through the trees and brush, unblinkingly. A heartless lashed out at me and I began to run faster. I was so far, could I ever turn back? Would I ever be able to get back to the kingdom?

"Faster...faster!" The man urged.

"Spolo! (Speed)" I shouted.

The wind nipped at my face and howled in my ears. I couldn't tell was I was passing now. I continued on running as hard as I could.

"Almost there!" The voice sang.

I slowed, and then stopped dead. Was that sunlight? It was peeking out from the top of the trees, dancing across the ground. I forgot my labored breath and pushed forward. The trees thinned out and the sunlight increased, it was everywhere. Then there was a break in the tree line and I stepped out into a sunlight field. I closed my eyes and put a hand over them. It was so bright…

"Namida…" The man said.

I moved my hand away from my face and forced myself to get use to the light. There he was, he was beautiful, His hair was long and fell to his knees. His eyes glittered in the sun, and matched it for color and brilliance. He smiled at me holding _it._ One of the "books of the Sun."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Godfrey." He whispered.

"You controlled the heartless that attacked the villagers." I accused.

"I did." He replied.

"Why?" I asked. How could someone so beautiful do something so terrible?

"I wanted to see you. _He_ talks so much about you. I had to meet you. So I waited until you came out of the castle and I showed you this." He held up the 'book of the sun' "You want these right? There useless books _he_ collects them too, I can't even open it." Godfrey said.

"Who is he?" I asked coming forward.

He smiled at me and threw the book towards me. I squeaked as it landed by my feet. I bent down to pick it up. When I looked up he was gone.

"Where the-?" I started.

"Enjoy the rest of your dream, Namida." Godfrey laughed.

Anger suddenly coursed through my veins.

"This is isn't a dream!" I screamed.

"Why are you yelling Namida?"

I spun around clutching the 'book of the sun' to my chest.

"Roxas." I breathed.

He glanced around the field. I sunk to my knees and dropped the book to the grassy ground.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked coming to stand beside me.

I looked up at him and gave him a defeated smile.

"Nothing. Why don't we sit down and chat for a bit?" I asked.

He smiled and plopped down beside me lying back putting his arms behind his head. I followed suit with a small sigh. The sunlight seemed to envelop me in warmth. I smile and closed my eyes. I turned over with a stretch so I was on my stomach.

"Roxas?" I asked.

"Hm?" Was his reply.

"What are your friends like? If I met them do you think they would like me?" I asked.

He cracked one eyes open to look at me.

"Olette and you might get along pretty well." He replied.

"What's she like?" I pressed.

"She's really smart and always somehow forces Pence into going shopping with her." He said warmly.

I giggled lightly. I raised myself a little off the soft grass; it was so comfortable.

"What about you? Who was that guy you were talking to?" Roxas asked.

I frowned. "I don't really know. He said his name was Godfrey. He attacked the place where I live and I chased after him to here. Then he went on about how he really wanted to meet me. It was so weird." I sigh.

"He gave you that book." Roxas said gesturing towards it lazily.

"Yeah you could say I collect this kind of books."

"Oh."

"Anyway what about that guy… um Seifer? Would he hate me too?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't think he really likes anyone." Roxas said.

I laughed laying my head down on the soft grass. I was thinking of Roxas's life, he must have a lot of fun. Roxas looked at me expectantly waiting for the next question. I just smiled at him and he blushed slightly. I just suddenly felt rather tired. I laid my head down on the ground letting the warmth of the sun and the sweet lullabies of the wind soothe me into sleep.

* * *

I snuggled closer to my pillow burying my face in the fabric. It was so warm, like the sun was shine on me. The pillow rose up and down calming me, warm air blew across my hair soothingly. In my half-asleep state I was content. I wonder why I got a breathing pillow? Wait…Pillows don't breath… My body registered the thought a moment after my head did. I screamed bloody murder and tumbled off the small twin sized bed. My 'pillow' woke up with a start and rubbed its eyes. I stared at the form on the bed my mouth opening and closing several times. He stared back at me incredulously. My heart was somewhere in my throat.

"R-Roxas?" I choked out.

"Namida?" Roxas questioned.

"Okay these dreams are getting a littttttle toooo personally!" I shouted up at the sky. "Who every makes this stuff up is seriously screwed up!"

Roxas stared at me blankly as I rampaged around his room yelling and waving my arms. I then kicked his bed in frustrated. I cursed as pain shoot up my leg. Then I froze.

"That hurt…." I whispered.

"Well what do you expect when you try beat up poor beds." Roxas said.

"No that HURT. As in pain, like ow." I say.

"And?" Roxas asked.

"Dreams don't hurt…."I trail off.

"Oh."

I looked at Roxas in a new light right then.

"I think you're stuck with me for a while." I said.

"You think?" He asked.

"Well I see it this way I can meet your friends." I say cheerfully.

"Things are going to get complicated aren't they?" Roxas asked.

"Oh you're an optimist you should have told me." I say turning on my heel and opening the door out of his room. "Let's go meet your friends!"

"Optimist? What's that suppose to mean?" Roxas called to me.

"Nothing!" I sang.

"No what does it mean?" Roxas insisted.

"That you should change before I see anymore up you pant leg."

I heard the door slam quickly as I leaned on the wall in Roxas's hallway somewhere giggling and humming to myself.

* * *

The endless café

**Last-words**: In this little installment of endless café I decided to have a few bloopers )

**Namida: **Have mercy on us…

**Last-words:** Never! Mwahahaahahah!

**Namida: **T.T

.**Take one.**

_Godfrey chucks book towards Namida. It sails through the air and slams into her head._

**Namida:** .

**Godfrey: **oops…

**Last-words: **Cut!

**.Take Two.**

Godfrey lightly throws the book towards Namida (who braces herself for attacking books) It sails….5 inches from him.

**Namida:**….

**Godfrey:** Can I re-do that?

**Last-words: **Cut!

**.Take Three.**

Godfrey throws the book as hard as he can it flies over Namida's head. She watches book go over her head then stares back at Godfrey in awe.

**Namida: **You throw like a guy!

**Godfrey:** I am one.

**Namida: **Oh…oopsie…

**Last-words: **Cut!

**.Take Twenty Million.**

Namida throws the book at Godfrey hitting him square in the forehead.

**Last-words: **When did you two switch places?

**Namida:** About two hours ago while you strangled the cameraman

**Last-words: **Oh… Well to hell with it! I give up we'll do something new!

**Godfrey: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Namida**: 0.0

**Last-words**-0.0

Godfrey: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo –stops-

**Last-words**: Have you considered opera?

**Godfrey**: Never!

Last-words shrugs and walks of Namida and Godfrey do scene perfect.

**Namida**: Did you see that!?

**Last-words**: No I was hiding the camera's man body.

**Godfrey**: We did it!

**Last-words**: 0.0 nfw

**Godfrey**: Yeah! You left the camera rolling right?

**Last-words**: Yeah. Let's check it out.

_Last-words stares at footage for a minute._

**Last-words**: Hey…Could you guys try that again?

**Namida**: Why?

**Last-words**: The lens cap was on….


End file.
